Café Froid
by Manuka
Summary: Parfois, un café est tout ce dont on a besoin.


_Petit texte écrit pour poupoulebambou, car sa vision de ces deux-là me touche beaucoup. J'espère qu'il te plaira._

 _Navrée pour le style un peu décousu, je n'avais pas écrit depuis très longtemps. Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Disclaimer** : les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus, ça se saurait._

* * *

 **Café Froid**

* * *

Aiolia était installé à même le sol, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine et le dos appuyé contre le mur. Son regard était posé sur le plafond, mais il ne le regardait pas vraiment. Après tout, il connaissait la moindre fissure, le moindre changement de couleur de la pierre dû aux moisissures. Une goutte d'eau tomba depuis le toit ébréché, s'écrasant au sol dans un petit bruit, mais qui lui parut un fracas énorme dans le silence complet du temple abandonné. Le vent soufflait fort, à l'extérieur, mais étrangement la neuvième maison, malgré son peu d'entretien, restait complètement hermétique aux sifflements furieux des bourrasques.

Aiolia venait toujours se réfugier ici lorsque les éléments couvraient la Grèce d'un voile humide et venteux. Il ne supportait pas de rester chez lui, seul, et courait au temple du Sagittaire pour se rouler en boule dans un coin, comme si la présence lointaine d'Aioros ici arrivait à le protéger même après tout ce temps.

Treize ans. C'était si long, et si rapide. Il ne s'était pas vu grandir, il ne s'était pas vu perdre son enfance et être plongé dans le monde froid des adultes et des batailles. De la guerre. Tout comme il n'avait pas vu ses compagnons perdre eux aussi leur innocence, puisque tous se l'étaient faite arracher sans qu'on leur en laisse le choix. Sans qu'on les laisse se défendre.

Il serra les poings, puis laissa sa tête reposer contre ses genoux avec un soupir.

Treize ans. Apparemment, ce chiffre portait malheur. Il n'y croyait pas, pas plus qu'aux chats noirs et aux miroirs brisés. Mais là, en cette soirée grise et froide, il avait l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'acharnait un peu plus sur lui que d'ordinaire. L'anniversaire de la mort de son frère n'était jamais un jour joyeux.

Un bruit le fit se redresser, aux aguets. Ce n'étaient pas des pas, et il n'y avait pourtant aucune présence humaine. Peut-être les murs laissaient-ils finalement passer le vent, après toutes ces années à y résister en vain ? A nouveau, le bruit s'éleva, plus proche. Aiolia se releva prestement, peu désireux qu'on le trouve ici. Il n'était pas interdit de passer par le temple du Sagittaire, mais c'était bien évidemment mal vu. Il avait déjà assez de regards lourds sur le dos sans qu'en plus on y ajoute des ragots malsains.

« Qui est là ? » souffla-t-il néanmoins, les sens éveillés, et prêt à chasser l'intrus de chez son frère.

Il quitta le salon, essayant de repérer l'indésirable à l'aide de son ouïe. Il se rendit lentement dans la salle de bain, mais il n'y avait rien. Il se tourna vers la chambre, plissant les yeux.

Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Qui… ?

Il entra dans la pièce, cherchant du regard celui qui avait osé troubler sa commémoration silencieuse. Mais non, personne. Et soudain, quelque chose frôla ses jambes, et il manqua de faire un bond de surprise : un chat ?

« … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? » murmura Aiolia en s'agenouillant près de l'animal, qui se frottait à ses chevilles avec un petit ronronnement.

Il caressa doucement le pelage soyeux, insistant plus derrière les oreilles. Le félin ferma les yeux de contentement et commença à lui lécher les doigts avec application. Aiolia sentit un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres : en treize ans, c'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas seul en ce jour si triste.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'installa sur le vieux matelas. Aussitôt, le chat bondit sur ses genoux et se roula en boule dans son giron, frottant sa tête contre ses mains pour réclamer un peu d'attention.

« Toi aussi, tu es tout seul ? » murmura Aiolia en grattant la nuque de l'animal. « Elle est où ta famille ? Est-ce que tu en as seulement une ? »

Le félin tourna son regard vert vers lui, la tête collée à ses doigts pour demander plus de câlins.

« Ouais, moi non plus j'en ai pas. J'en ai plus… »

Ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Aiolia réalise que le vent s'était tu. Il poussa un soupir et se redressa, le chat dans les bras.  
« Y a de la place pour deux, chez moi. Tu verras, tu seras bien. »

L'animal grimpa sur son épaule pour se coller à son cou, tirant un petit rire à son nouveau propriétaire.

« Parfait, je t'emmène. »

 **-/-**

Il était près de minuit quand Milo se présenta chez lui. Aiolia haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire, lui servant tacitement une tasse de café. C'était ce qu'il demandait toujours à boire, de toute façon, et il en restait encore dans la cafetière.  
« Merci » souffla le Scorpion en recevant la boisson chaude. « Je te dérange ? »

Aiolia secoua la tête.

« Tu m'as jamais dérangé, Milo. Mais ça fait longtemps que t'es pas venu chez moi comme ça. »

Milo grimaça, se dirigeant vers le canapé.

« Je viens prendre des nouvelles. C'est bien normal, non ? Surtout après ce qui vient de se passer… »

La bataille du Sanctuaire allait laisser des cicatrices indélébiles à chacun d'eux, aussi bien physiques que morales. Le Lion ne répondit pas et hésita avant de l'imiter et de s'installer à son tour. Rapidement, le chat brun bondit sur ses genoux avec des ronronnements puissants, réclamant des caresses avec force coups de tête. Aiolia sourit et gratouilla l'animal avec bonheur, sous le regard perplexe de son camarade.

« Depuis quand t'as un chat ?

-Ça fait déjà quelques temps, répondit-il. Comme quoi, tu ne viens pas me voir souvent. »

Milo se raidit au reproche sous-jacent, mais préféra ne pas le relever. Il s'installa plus confortablement, plaçant une jambe sous ses fesses pour mieux observer le duo improbable.

« Il s'appelle comment ?

-… Je lui ai pas donné de nom, répondit le jeune homme en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil. Il en a pas besoin. »

Le Scorpion fit la moue, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne orner ses lèvres.

« Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, en tout cas. Même couleur d'yeux et de poils… »

Il passa sa main dans la tignasse indisciplinée d'Aiolia, qui ne pensa même pas à protester sous le coup de la surprise, avant de finalement rabattre ses cheveux convenablement, une expression partagée entre l'agacement et l'amusement au visage.

« N'importe quoi.

-C'est vrai ! rétorqua Milo. Regarde ses yeux, vous avez les mêmes. »

Aiolia observa l'animal pelotonné contre lui, qui lui rendit son regard curieux.

Il s'était déjà fait cette réflexion, à vrai dire. Les mêmes yeux. La même couleur de cheveux et de pelage. Comme deux frères…

« Milo ? »

Le Scorpion avala rapidement une gorgée de café. Il aimait beaucoup la façon qu'avait Aiolia de le préparer, intense et puissant, mais pas trop amer.

« Oui ?

-Tu crois à la réincarnation ? »

Il gardait ses yeux planté dans ceux du chat, doux et apaisants. A côté de lui, il entendit son camarade éclater de rire.

« Et ça te prend comme ça, ce genre de questions ?

-Tu crois à la réincarnation ? » répéta Aiolia, buté.

Milo referma ses doigts plus fort sur sa tasse, pensif.

« Je suppose, oui. Après tout, on sert une déesse qui se réincarne sur Terre régulièrement pour combattre le mal, et tout le tintouin.

-Non, je veux dire… Nous. Tu crois que nous, simples mortels, on peut se réincarner ? »

Il le dévisagea, le visage plus sérieux.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Aiolia baissa les yeux, le cœur battant plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il était stupide, mais…

« J'ai trouvé ce chat au neuvième temple.

-… Quoi ?

-La nuit de la mort d'Aioros. Il était là et il est venu vers moi comme si il me connaissait.

-Aiolia…

-Tu crois à la réincarnation ? »

Milo soupira, déposa sa tasse par terre et se tourna vers son compagnon, le visage sévère.

« Aiolia, ton frère est mort. Tu n'as plus dix ans, d'accord ? Alors arrête ça. »

Aiolia se hérissa, gratifiant le Scorpion d'un regard noir.

« C'est trop demander, un peu d'espoir ? cracha-t-il.

-Mais c'est pas de l'espoir, ça ! C'est t'accrocher à rien ! protesta Milo. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Lia. »

Aiolia grinça des dents.

« T'as aucun droit de m'appeler comme ça.

-Ok, comme tu veux, soupira le Scorpion. Mais sérieusement, Aiolia, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? T'es plus intelligent que ça. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, et le chat sentit aussitôt la tension qui s'installait entre eux. Comme en réponse, il se leva et donna un petit coup de tête au menton d'Aiolia, puis vint se frotter à Milo. Les deux chevaliers détournèrent les yeux sur lui, et de petits sourires vinrent rapidement orner leurs lèvres.

« Il est plutôt sympa, ton chat. »

Milo releva les yeux sur Aiolia, et reprit un ton plus doux :

« Je suis là, hein, si tu veux parler. »

Le silence se réinstalla, plus tranquille.

« Pourquoi t'es là, Milo ? » demanda finalement Aiolia.

Le Scorpion se cala contre le dossier du canapé après avoir récupéré son café. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, avant de souffler :

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis venu aux nouvelles. »

Aiolia l'observa sans un mot, puis lâcha sèchement :

« Ne me mens pas. Je t'ai jamais rien demandé. Rien. Même quand j'aurais eu besoin de toi, je t'ai laissé tranquille. Alors ne me mens pas. »

Mortifié, son camarade resta figé, avant de pousser un soupir. Son visage changea pour afficher une expression plus triste.

« C'est la vérité, Aiolia. Je suis venu voir comment t'allais.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? rétorqua le Lion d'une voix dure. Parce que tu te sentais seul, et que tu as réalisé que je sais exactement ce que ça fait ? »

Milo releva les yeux, prêt à répondre, mais Aiolia ne lui en laissa pas le temps, continuant d'un ton implacable mais las en même temps, presque résigné.

« Parce que tu t'es senti trahi par la personne à qui tu tenais le plus, et que tu as réalisé que je sais exactement ce qu'on ressent dans ces cas-là ? Parce que t'as besoin de savoir que t'es pas seul dans cette situation ? Parce que t'as besoin d'être réconforté et de savoir qu'il y a pire que toi ? »

Aiolia eut un petit rire désabusé.

« T'es au bon endroit, je te rassure. Mais ne viens pas me dire que t'es là pour m'écouter alors que c'est absolument pas le cas.

-Bien sûr que si ! protesta Milo avec véhémence. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-C'était il y a treize ans que j'aurais eu besoin que tu me dises ça. »

Aiolia remonta ses genoux contre lui tandis que le chat s'appuyait sur sa cuisse en ronronnant puissamment.

« C'était il y a treize ans que j'aurais voulu que tu viennes me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

-Aiolia…, murmura Milo, le cœur lourd. Tu étais le frère d'un traître. Venir te parler, prendre de tes nouvelles, c'était aussi agir en traître.

-J'étais ton ami ! siffla le Lion. Ça ne signifiait rien pour toi ? »

Milo le dévisagea avec tristesse.

« Bien sûr que si.

-Donc si tu es là, c'est parce que tu te sens coupable ? Tu essayes de te faire pardonner ?

-Non ! protesta une nouvelle fois le Scorpion. … Oui ? soupira-t-il finalement. Ecoute, je suis venu parce que j'avais envie de te voir, et oui je n'avais pas envie de rester seul. Et aussi pour m'excuser. »

Aiolia se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec un brin de surprise.

« Pourquoi ?

-Justement de ne pas être venu te voir il y a treize ans. De ne pas t'avoir cru quand tu soutenais qu'Aioros était innocent. »

Milo reposa sa tasse. Le café était froid.

« Maintenant, la vérité a éclaté. Et j'ai eu tort de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance jusqu'au bout à propos de ton frère. J'imagine… que tu es soulagé ? »

Aiolia s'était raidi progressivement, et finit par détourner la tête pour poser son regard sur le chat. Il reprit ses caresses, l'animal dormant contre lui avec délectation, une patte posée sur sa cuisse.

« Soulagé ? répéta-t-il à voix basse. Pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le Scorpion. Tu avais raison depuis le début, Aioros a sauvé Athéna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

-Quelqu'un à blâmer. »

Milo cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette réponse-là.

« Tu sais ce qui m'a fait tenir toutes ces années ? reprit Aiolia. La colère. Savoir qu'il y avait eu une injustice, et de devoir tenir bon pour l'exposer au grand jour. Je voulais que quelqu'un paye pour toutes ces années de solitude que j'ai été obligé d'endurer. Mais même ça, on me l'a enlevé.

-Aiolia…

-A qui est-ce que je suis supposé en vouloir, maintenant ? continua le Lion. Shura ? Il était persuadé d'agir pour le bien d'Athéna. Saga ? Lui aussi était manipulé, dans un sens. Alors qui blâmer pour la mort d'Aioros ? Personne. »

Il baissa le nez, serrant ses genoux contre lui.

« Et au final, rien de tout ça ne le ramènera. »

Milo resta immobile, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Qu'était-il supposé faire ou dire pour essayer de réconforter son camarade ?

« Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu trouves autre chose pour te faire avancer que la colère ? » souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Aiolia lui jeta un coup d'œil, surpris et reconnaissant à la fois.

« Peut-être, répondit-il avec réticence. Mais quoi ? »

Ça, c'était une bonne question. Milo chercha désespérément une solution des yeux, avant de lâcher :

« Le café ? Celui que tu fais est délicieux. Lance-toi là-dedans. »

Le jeune homme cligna les yeux, avant de faire la moue, un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres.

« T'as pas changé.

-Non, pas vraiment. »

Ils échangèrent un regard timide, comme s'ils cherchaient à retrouver leur vieille connivence. Leur amitié s'était délitée avec le temps, mais peut-être pas complètement. Peut-être pas assez pour les empêcher de renouer des liens, maintenant qu'on leur en laissait l'occasion.

« Tu m'en refais ? J'aime pas le café froid. »

Aiolia se leva avec un soupir, mais un éclat dans les yeux qu'il n'avait pas quelques instants plus tôt.

« T'es quand même gonflé.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? » ricana Milo.

Le Lion roula des yeux, et revint bientôt avec une tasse chaude.

« Donc, tu voulais pas rester seul, reprit Aiolia en lui tendant sa boisson. T'as envie de parler ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Pareil. On regarde un film ?

-C'est moi qui le choisis ! » s'écria Milo en se jetant sur la télécommande.

Tandis que les deux enfants grandis trop vite se disputaient, le chat s'étira avec un petit miaulement satisfait, avant de bondir au sol et de quitter le temple tranquillement.


End file.
